Bookwritten: The Brokenhearted
by RedIronFang
Summary: What would happen if you opened a book and you were able to witness a story? An emotionless shadow, the reasoning behind him is unknown, and death is almost certain. UA strikes on two of these, the question is will he survive? A story showing that even the emotionless... can act for the betterment of those around them. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there everyone! I can see that you chose this book out of all the ones around you… why? Did this catch your eye? Did it call to you? Well, I guess you can borrow it for a read then but I must warn you… those who have read this book have never felt quite the same. Who am I? Just a humble Bookwriter my friend, and maybe something a little more. Read it if you do wish, but if you ever see this character watching you, then I suggest you mind your manners.**

* * *

Prologue (:3)

"Thank Arceus! It took forever to get up here!" I vaguely listened to my trainer as he yelled out into the mountains surrounding us. "First order of business. Flametail you take Shyly, and Passione out to get firewood. Maybe this time we won't burn down most of the countryside?"

The thundering steps walking by told me enough to allow me to keep staring out at the 'great' outdoors surrounding the start of our quant little camp. We were out here for our trainer... no other reason. He was out here for adventure, as well as a chance to find a legendary pokemon by the name of Celebi.

"Ua..." Somebody tapping my shoulder caused me to turn around. "I'd like for you to meet Shadowhunter's child, Quicksilver."

I probably would've rolled my eyes if I could've to the Sylveon in front of me. My gaze shifted to the small ball of grey fur shaking at her feet.

"Nightbright... I told you I don't have anything to do with children." I replied simply

"More like you don't want to have anything to do with children." The reply was short with a sharp underlying tone. "Be kind UA..."

"Unless this is my child I see no reason why I should... that is how it works in this world... correct?"

A stinging lash to my cheek caused my head to swivel away. I glanced back at Nightbright, her face held a smoldering anger, something that told me not to do or say anything rash.

"This child is my sister's daughter... a sister who believed in you." If I hadn't been already at full alert I doubt I would've sensed build up in aggressive energy, was she charging a Moonblast? "You will say hello to her child, then you will get to know her!"

"Nightbright could you help me over here?" Our trainer called. "I've got the makeshift nursery built up."

"Be nice UA. If you don't I swear you'll wish you had." With those words Nightbright put the furry ball in front of me before leaving,

I raised an eyebrow at the Sylveon as she retreated out of sight. _If you had asked kindly I possibly would've done it the first time you had asked..._ I lowered my head to meet the newborn pokemon's face.

"Hello there young one..." I strained to see the newborn's eyes "My name is UA."

"H-hello UA, my name's Quicksilver." The newborn Eevee refused to meet my eyes "I heard a lot about you from the others... is it true that my mother and you-"

"Listening to gossip and believing it show the signs of a gullible being."

"Oh... but is it true you knew my mother?"

I didn't reply. _Should I tell her? Even someone like me should know the right thing to do..._

"Yes I did..." I nodded "She had good character, she was someone I wish I knew even better for it."

"Really?!" The red and blue eyes that stared back showed hope, _here it comes..._ "Could you maybe tell me about these adventures you had?"

 _Whoever told you about these things will burn..._ I inhaled, what did everyone expect of me? I'm incapable of helping with children.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" I was slowly putting pieces of some grand puzzle together in my mind. The reasoning behind everyone wanting me to talk to this Eevee...

"I want to know more..." The hope was slowly fading, replaced by a dull grayness I knew all to well. "Everyone says you are the best person to-"

I interrupted again, this time I began nosing the Eevee. I began by inhaling in her scent, then I checked her eyes again. I ended the observations by observing her figure and fur.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" Quicksilver tried to wiggle out of my grasp.

"I'll tell you my story..." I let go of my hold on the young Eevee "Pay attention. I will not repeat myself twice."

* * *

Ch.1 Aura

"Where'd ya go snack?" a rasping voice bellowed as I ran through a forest "I'm starving and ya better not be running or when I get my claws on you... well you better hope I don't!" I could hear the cackle getting closer, but I ignored it and kept running.

My heart was beating so loud I could practically hear it thumping in my ears, but it wasn't fear that made it so loud... it was because I was exerting myself trying to escape. I looked behind me and saw a sandy red shape shoot through the undergrowth, outpacing me and gaining fast. _'So it's actually fast...'_ I thought, my attitude making it sound like I didn't give a care in the world. I kept running though, an overwhelming calmness stretched inside of me.

I burst through the leafery into a clearing with an oran berry tree, at the same time as my unknown assailant. I stood panting, watching as a female Krookidile stared at me... licking it's maw.

Naughty, naughty." It tutted mockingly "Now look where at this running got ya, in all honesty was it really worth it?"

I ran through my list of moves and saw that my chances of beating her were almost zilch. She could pull a move that would be neutrally effective while mine would deal almost no damage. _'I could use...'_ a part of me reasoned _'No! I can't ever use that move again!'_ another part of me objected, remembering the last time I used it.

The Krookidile charged me using a move that looked like Mach punch. I immediately countered using Night Daze to make her visibility of me hazy. The strategy worked quite well, the Krookidile's punch missed by inches. As I had jumped to avoid it, the punch almost hit me in the face, barely brushing past my face fur. I landed on the ground, trying to find a move that I knew to end this battle (besides... the forbidden one), but I didn't know any moves to help all that much. The Krookidile though figured out how to end it real quickly, using Earthquake. The resulting shock-wave knocked me down.

"Schist!" I tried to get up, but when I looked down I saw that a crack had snaked it's way from the origin of the Earthquake and to my foot, thus making me unable to move.

The Krookidile made her way over to me, not even bothering to disguise her enjoyment at finally winning the hunt. I felt my own heart and sighed as it was (of course) still beating normally as it ever could. My mind was different, trying to calculate a way out _'what could I do? How can I get out alive? This may be the last chance I have to use that move...'_

My thoughts were interrupted though as the claws of the Krookidile closed around me. I didn't fight, thinking that maybe I could lull her into a false sense of security. I was hanging by my tail as the Krookidile started to tow me away.

"Let's get you home for lunch." The Krookidile hummed as she walked

I slowly pondered my life decisions in silence as I was carried away, but the Krookidile paused as she passed by the oran berry tree. _'Is she?'_ I glanced up (or down... because I was hanging by my tail) hoping she wasn't thinking on eating me with an oranberry as a dessert. The Krookidile stood thinking a few moments before reaching for a berry. As her claws closed around the berry though, a blast of pure energy sent her (and by extension, me...) flying. I landed hard on my stomache, while the Krookidile slammed face-first a few feet near me.

"What do we have here?" a silky smooth voice said with contempt.

I strained my vision to the edge of the clearing to see a blue ball glowing with energy. My fur suddenly gave off a sparkling glow, confirming to me that whoever had attacked the Krookidile (and saved me), belonged to a trainer.

"A shiny eh?" the unknown newcomer could have possibly been smiling "My master would definitely like to see you."

 _'Yeah, no'_ I turned and started to run but the Krookidile's claws lashed out and grabbed my right back leg. I dangled in mid air as the now pissed off Krookidile slowly got back up.

"This is none of your business!" Krookidile hissed "Get out of here before I make you the main course!"

The unknown pokemon laughed, but said "My master will want him, so maybe you could just put him down and walk away before I mess you up."

"Stop hiding in the shadows like a coward and face me then." Krookidile challenged "Unless you're scared that is."

The only response was another blue ball of energy slamming into Krookidile's gut. I could feel the claws around my back leg release and I fell to the floor. _'The tree'_ I scrambled for it _'It'll be harder to reach me there.'_

Before I could reach it though, I heard the sound of another ball of energy tear it's way towards me. _'How about no'_ I slashed through the ball of energy with some sort of sword. _'Where the heck did I get this?'_ I watched the shadows reach out and take the sword from me before I could get a better look at it. I examined my paws and saw they were now hands. The hands slowly faded back to paws as I watched (I'll admit that this was a scary moment). I turned my head back towards where the attack had come from in the first place. The pokemon who had saved me was none other than... a female Lucario, with a red bandana wrapped around her neck. She glanced over me, criticizing my strength and size.

"You better not run" she said in her silky smooth voice "or when I catch you, I'll throttle you."

I immediately ran up to the oranberry tree and climbed it. _'This is what you wanted right?'_ If I could've felt happiness then maybe I would've smiled, but instead I gave her a blank look. The Lucario gave me one good look of annoyance, before the Krookidile slammed her to the ground.

"I'm really tired of dealing with annoying pokemon like you and that morsel up there!" Krookidile screeched as she pummeled the Lucario to the ground with every word she spoke.

The Lucario didn't seem fazed by it all, instead broke free of Krookidile's grasp and elegantly uppercutted Krookidile in the face. Krookidile fell back and landed on the cold, hard, unforgiving ground. The Lucario seemed full of energy as she turned towards me and said impatiently "Am I going to have to knock you out of the tree, or are you going to come down here?"

I analyzed my choices. _'I don't wanna get caught... but the typing isn't in my favor'_ I cursed my luck _'Maybe I can escape later... then again I doubt it'_ , looking back down I nodded my head. I made my way back down and stood in front of the Lucario. The Lucario actually, before picking me up.

"So you're actually going to act smart." She laughed, feeling my fur "Wow it's so soft!"

I glanced at the bandanna around her neck and saw the word 'Red' on it. _'Is that a name?'_ I wondered to myself before a quick punch to the face knocked me out.

* * *

 **_Hello there everyone! This is my first fanfiction and I hope that it'll excell! Please review, like, and/or tell me what you think is gonna happen! I'm hoping that I might get a char or two to work with so it isn't all on the trainers I made up! Please PM me if you're interested!  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**First I want to explain a few things, first this story takes the view point of a type of Pokemon categorized as a Shadow Pokemon. These Pokemon have no feelings, they are trapped in darkness by the actions of humans. Any questions you have I will do my best to answer. Finally I must thank those who helped to find what was wrong and needed to be corrected, this being my first story I can only say thank you! Enough of this though let us continue...**

* * *

Pain... pain was the only thing I could feel besides the unemotional calmness that surrounded me. My eyes opened with ease, so no damage there. My head had a large bump on the back of it though, indicating that was indeed where I was struck. _That Lucario must have a perfect value for strength... I would not have been knocked out otherwise_ I got slowly to my feet and glanced around. The area I was in was no longer the clearing with the Oran berry tree, but instead was now the bank of a river.

"So you finally wake." I turned my head to see a male Charizard watching me "When Aura told me she had found a shiny I didn't believe her, but yet here you are..."

"Who are you?" I felt my head tilt a little to the right "Also where's the Lucario that did this to me?"

The Charizard chuckled at this. "Aura? She's busy getting ready for the fight."

His tail flame seemed to flash in a warm fashion as the chuckle turned to a laugh as I stared at him with unamused eyes "Who are you? Why did you're friend attack me?"

"You act as if you've never heard of a trainer who wants to capture a shiny." The Charizard studied me "Do you even know what you are?"

"What I am?"

"You're kidding me right?" The Charizard looked rather concerned "You don't even know what kind of pokemon you are?"

I looked away, my mind seemingly not in the same place. _**'**_ _ **You need to remember! Come on UA!'**_ I jolted at a sudden voice in my was intriguing to say that the voice was recognizable, but by whom? Shaking my head I walked over to the river and looked down at the water. The current was quite slow... my reflection was easily visible in the water. I stared at the colorless face that looked back from the water, the pointed ears, the rather long tail, a tuft of grey hair on my head, and two eyes... the right eye colored red while the other colored black.

"Zorua..." I classified myself "Not colored like normal of it's species, creating the illusion of the effect 'Shiny'." I looked up at the sky "A true shiny Zorua can be disconcerned by the blue where the red should be... not grey."

"What are you saying? You might have gotten hit a little har-"

"Flametail!" a familiar voice interrupted the Charizard, I looked back across the river to see the same Lucario that had knocked me out standing with wet fur and... a towl draped around her midriff.

"Yes... what is it Aura?" The Charizard which I now presumed was Flametail replied "I really hope you know what you're doing, this Zorua is quite different from others I've seen."

"Of course it's different, it's shiny!" Aura smiled "Wyvern's gonna freak when she see's him!"

 _ **You really like to be all analytical my bad boy... but just for once shut up and dance with me.**_

 _What are these? Memories?_ I wasn't paying attention now, my mind unable to process all the information that was being thrown at me.

"Oh come on Flametail just feel his fur!" I squeaked in pain at the sudden hurtful grip on me "It's so soft!"

 _Unable to breath! How do I get her off me!_ I couldn't inhale, the grip on me was just that strong.

"Aura I shouldn't have to repeat myself." Flametail rolled his eyes "This Zorua is less alive and more dead than you think. I haven't seen any sign of emotion since he's woken up!"

Flailing weakly I tried to convey some form of discomfort, maybe at least getting some attention towards the lack of breathing I was having.

"How long has it been since you've seen them though?" Aura countered _seen what?_ "about four years?"

"Five, but that's beside the point!"

"The point is you're jealous!" Aura clutched me tighter "I found an incredibly rare shiny pokemon and you want me to get rid of it!"

Finally having reached the point of desperately needing air I Shadow Clawed Aura.

"Ow!" The reaction was instantaneous. I fell to the ground trying to grasp my windpipe "How did that hurt? It was a ghost type move."

"This is what I mean..." Flametail shook his head "If your so dead set on bringing him, fine but I won't be held responsible for what happens."

"What could possibly go wrong." Aura shook her head "I have the type advantage here."

"Type advantage gives you but an edge." Flametail shook his head back "You can still lose with the type advantage in your favor."

"Why do you have to be such a downer?" Aura had a rather good imitation of my expression on her face "We also have the numbers to fight him."

"We? That means you right?"

"Now that's just mean."

While the argument pursued, I went back to looking at the top of the water. My reflection having changed somewhat now showed a somewhat cocky grin, where it was grey was now fully black... the red eye now also being black. It was as if I was staring at darkness itself. _Did I look like this before? I look like a husk of a creature... does it explain my apathetic nature? Little bits and pieces moving quickly... only for one to be grabbed but not part of the questions I'm asking._

"Heh..." amazingly, a small chuckle escaped my mouth "It is indeed getting late, but here we are with you two arguing like little children."

"Excuse me?!" Aura had blue flames of anger flaring up in her eyes

"Your observations are astounding Holmes..." Flametail sighed "He's right... about how it's getting late."

"Well let's head back then!" Aura exclaimed, quickly picking me back up and taking off running.

 **(Flametail's POV)**

I couldn't quite figure out why the nervous beat of my heart was starting just now. The Zorua was being taken back to camp... what was everyone's reaction going to be? Was it going to be put on me? What would Shyly say?

"What was he thinking..." I walked over to the bank of the water and looked down, surprisingly it wasn't my reflection but that of the Zorua's, or it would've been if not for the complete lack of color in it. It was rather unsettling... the grin on his face was a complete one-eighty of how he was acting earlier. _What's a guy to do?_ I bit my lip in anxiety, watching the illusionist would be a good start, but if he does get... out of hand then I would need to be quick and thorough in my doing. _Alright better hurry back and tell the others._ With that final thought I spread my wings and took to the sky, a hidden urge in my heart to hurry.

* * *

 **Alright, sorry for the long time to update... but it's hard to keep this mindset for... UA? Seems like a good name. It's kinda apathetic, but what's with the sudden show of emotion? I'll try to get the next chapter up faster though. Comment, Review, and please tell me if I've got something wrong! This being my first story I need all the help I can get!**


	3. Chapter 3: Shy enough

For the next hour and a half I would be subjugated to the nonstop talks of the Lucario called Aura. Even as we were going the speed of a Slugma, Aura recounted her encounter and capture.

"A year later I was cornered in a similar situation as Flametail and his trainer fought me. Even as the typing wasn't in my favor, I'm fairly certain I gave them a good run for their money!" If I could feel any minute amount of annoyance I'm fairly certain I would be clawing for release, but I continued to allow myself to be towed towards whatever torturous location Aura wanted to go to.

 _Wow this should be the easiest shiny I'll ever catch!_

These voices were getting more and more insistent. Fifteen minutes earlier it was a discussion about bunking procedures. This raised a few questions in my fogged mind... was it possible for someone like me to go insane? Could I even be called sane?

"Man... Shyly's gonna want to check you out when we get back." Aura started talking about something else for once, something possibly important.

"Who is this Shyly?" I felt the fur around my neck, it was almost like a scarf. "Is he to be so intimidating as to make me speechless?"

"S-she... and I doubt y-you would fine me intimidating." A new voice responded from the forest, the underbrush next to us started rustling.

"Shyly?" Aura looked surprise. "What are you doing so far from camp?"

"F-Flametail came back, telling us about the p-peculiar Zorua you found." I watched a female Absol crawl out from the underbrush.

I disregarded the conversation that was proceeding to study this new … associate of Aura. Shyly never met Aura's eyes, instead the looked towards the ground. Her head was in a submissive bow, her legs crossed over one another as if this would hide her body and keep others from prying at her vulnerability. Even after all of that I didn't dare write her off as weak, she gave off an energy of life that was left unrivaled to all but herself.

"First Flametail now you?" I blinked as all focus shot back to the conversation which was turning into an argument. "Shyly, he's harmless!"

"P-please Aura you don't know what I do." Shyly seemed to sink a little more into the ground. "Things aren't always what they seem…"

"Everythings fine." Aura told the Absol with a cocky grin. "I have type advantage, and move advantage. What could anyone have to worry about?"

"A battle is not dependent upon type and move advantages!" The sudden mood change surprised even me, Shyly continued to berate Aura with ferocity gleeming in her blue eyes. "It is dependent on bonds,skills and strategy! Even as advantages may help, you must rely on the correct decisions Wyvern makes!" Ending with a hiss she finally stated. "My trainer did not teach you to believe in such folly!"

I felt the muscles holding me tense. I silently mused to myself the hidden strength this pokemon possesed, but her choice of words were quite different from before, almost as if Shyly had a different personality.

"That was uncalled for Shyly…" Aura raised a fist.

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry…" Shyly fell into babbling mess, cowering from Aura's fist. "Please don't, please don't…"

Aura had the audacity to look shocked. She lowered her fist and shut her mouth, a retort to be held in for another time.

"Shyly?" Aura tried to touch the Absol's back.

"Go away!" Shyly screamed in some foreign emotion.

Aura reeled back in surprise before taking off, moving significantly faster than before.

* * *

The rest of the run was uneventful, but silent… it felt rather offputting to say the least.

"What is your plan exactly? " I don't know why but I started talking. "Sure you take me to your trainer, get some praise and possibly a cookie but is it worth it? The damage to your allies I mean."

My captor never responded, but I could tell I pushed some buttons. (It's called Psychoevaluation now hush young one!) Nonetheless, she continued walking… her sense of purpose a little more crippled.

Eventually we reached a clearing. Unlike the area I had fought the Krookidile in, this area showed what was living there. A picnic table sat nearby a campfire while a tent was set up a respectable distance away. I could make out some sort of Pokemon tending to the fire.

"Hey Passione!" Aura yelled when she walked a little closer to the fire. "Is Shyly back yet?"

The pokemon by the fire looked up. "Ah Aura it is only you, as to your question the answer is no. Neither Shyly nor Flametail has returned yet." Female… the accent in this bipedal fox pokemon's voice was something I had never heard before.

After a couple seconds thought I realized something. Shyly had told Aura Flametail had returned bearing news about me… yet from Passione just said Flametail hadn't returned yet. I was rushing myself though, he could've left long before we had arrived.

"Thank Arceus…" Aura muttered in relief before speaking up. "Have you seen Wyvern anywhere then?"

Passione nodded. "Oui, she went into the grotto to look after Volttail and Sparks."

"Thanks Passione, also can you make sure Flametail or Shyly don't show up?"

I saw the hesitation, the way she shifted a miniscule amount to her left.

"I'll think about it… Who is your friend here?"

"I am but a simple Zorua, humble maiden." A theatrical urge overcame me. "Who's eyes doth decieve him of the magnificent beauty that standeth in front of him."

"Oh…" Passione's face went a red color, easily visible on her white cheeks. "M-merci sir Zorua." *1

"The pleasure is all mine…" I nodded once.

"Well good luck Passione…" Aura started dragging me towards a small opening in the tree line.

"Yes… what to tell Flametail." I saw Passione shudder once before the forest allowed me to see no more.

* * *

PASSIONE

I closed my eyes in thought. That Zorua… was not normal. Fighting with my beloved trainer had taught me much, including the classification of 'doped' or altered pokemon. *2

"What do I do though?" With a frown I reopened my eyes. "Flametail finally trusts me again after all that happened in the lab."

"Passione!" A familiar yell sounded from the sky.

Looking up I could see Flametail diving in for a landing. _Me-_ I stopped myself. My trainer hated it when I cursed, even in my own language. Instead I thought about other words like biscuit or croissant.

"Where is she?" Flametail's eyes were ablaze with anger… literally. "Where is that insensitive monster?"

What did Aura do to piss off Flametail? I shuddered involuntarily.

After I had collected myself in a few seconds, I looked back at Flametail. "Who are we talking about?"

"Aura!" Flametail bellowed "That heartless Lucario hurt Shyly!"

It made a lot more sense now… Flametail always had a soft spot for the soft spoken Absol.

"I don't know…" I inwardly winced at the lie. "I haven't seen her." After some quick thinking I tried to change the subject. "What happened with Shyly?"

"I… don't exactly know." Flametail conceded. "I found her huddled up, shivering and sobbing. When I tried to comfort her, she had another episode screaming and sobbing she begged Aura not to hurt her."

Poor darling… my heart ached for her at times.

"Are you sure it was all Aura's fault?" I tried to mediate the situation. "This could've been a whole misunderstanding."

"I… didn't think about that." Flametail grimaced "I guess I let my emotions cloud my judgement."

"Like apprentice, like master." With a chuckle I finally started tending to the fire again.

"She better be careful though… Shyly thinks it might be a shadow."

"Aura found… No Shyly has to be mistaken!" Even as I said that, doubt pricked the back of my thoughts.

 _He never smiled, nor did he ever speak with an ounce of emotion in his voice._ I conceded. _If he truly is a shadow..._

"I might have seen someone enter the grotto…" I shut both of my eyes, waiting for the eruption.

"What!" Flametail screamed. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

I never got to answer. Flametail took off into the sky, heading off further into the forest. I stood there, feeling horrible for selling out my friend.

* * *

 ***1: The way I envision a pokemon like Zorua and Zoroark do their illusions has partial acting to it. The only way you can fool others into believing you are what you are is to act like what you want them to believe. ( NEWSFLASH this made a lot more sense in my head.)**

 ***2: I believe this is a racehorse term. Mainly to do with drugging your horse to improve it. Personally I wouldn't put it past some trainers to do something like this**

 **Another chapter… about a month later from some revisions. *Sarcasm* So fast. My apologies though. Things are getting rather interesting now, hopefull I'll be a little faster on the draw next time.**


End file.
